Dreivierteltakt
by Auriane02
Summary: Schritt für Schritt, im Dreivierteltakt...
1. Chapter 1

Ich musste einfach auch mal den House FF anfangen…

Vielen lieben Danke und ein großer Knuddler an meine geduldige Beta: Kira Gmork!

**Dreivierteltakt**

_Auriane_

Draußen schien hell die Sonne. Sie blendete geradezu und kündete dabei von einem wunderbaren Tag.

Auf der Straße waren viele Leute zu Fuß unterwegs, alle Welt schien die herrlichen Sonnenstrahlen nach den grauen und tristen Wintermonaten zu genießen.

Greg House hingegen war von der Sonne genervt. Er saß an seinem Klavier und überlegte sich gerade, ob er nicht das Fenster verbarrikadieren sollte, um diese aufdringliche Helligkeit auszusperren.

Er war nicht in der Stimmung für einen schönen Frühlingstag.

Warum, wusste er selber nicht.

Missmutig blinzelte er noch mal in das grelle Licht bevor er sich abwandte und anders als sonst, eher unsanft in die Tasten des Instrumentes griff.

Zu faul um aufzustehen und die Sonne zu verbannen, machte er mit ihr was er allgemein mit Dingen machte die ihn nervten.

Er ignorierte sie.

Selbst das Klavier ging ihm heute gegen den Strich. Es war ungewöhnlich bockig und wollte nicht so, wie er wollte.

Beleidigt griff er nach seinem Stock, erhob sich und nahm die Gitarre aus der Halterung. Vielleicht war diese kooperativer.

Schon mit dem ersten Streich über die Saiten konnte er diese Hoffnung begraben. Die A und die hohe E Saite waren verstimmt.

Heute schien ihm aber auch nichts vergönnt…

Er legte die Gitarre weg, neben sich auf die Couch. Selbst das einfache Stimmen der zwei disharmonischen Saiten war ihm heute zuwider.

Er lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, wobei sein Stock, der neben ihm gelehnt hatte, klappernd umfiel.

House verdrehte nur noch die Augen und während er sie schloss und den Kopf zurück lehnte, legte er seine Beine auf den Couchtisch.

Das Geräusch von Zeitschriften die dabei vom Tisch rutschten, registrierte er mit einem Seufzen.

_Herrgott noch mal…_

Er öffnete wieder die Augen, starrte kurz an die Decke und schweifte anschließend mit dem Blick durch seine Wohnung.

Momentan kam sie einem Trümmerfeld gleich. Selbst in seinen Augen.

Wurde Zeit, dass Wilson mal wieder vorbei schaute.

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es an der Tür.

In der Hoffnung, dass es sein Freund war, der ihn von seinem Elend erlösen würde, raffte sich House auf und ging hinkend zu Tür. Die Mühe, den Stock aufzuheben, hatte er sich für diese kurze Strecke nicht gemacht.

Aber wie hätte es auch anders sein können?

Vor der Tür stand natürlich nicht die Putzkolonne in Form von Wilson, sondern einfach nur ein Blumenbote der sich in der Adresse geirrt hatte. House deutete wortlos, aber mit einem Blick der hätte töten können, auf die Tür gegenüber und warf seine Haustüre wieder zu.

Da er den Anblick seiner Wohnung nicht mehr ertragen konnte, schnappte er sich nun doch seinen Stock, außerdem seine Jacke und machte sich davon.

Einfach nur raus.

Vor der Tür fiel ihm dann schlagartig wieder ein, dass hier ja die Sonne heute so aufdringlich war.

Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet ging er einfach ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel los.

Nach ein paar Schritten bemerkte er den kalten Wind, der trotz des sonnigen Wetters wehte. Er klopfte prüfend seine Jackentasche ab und fand dort wie vermutet seine Mütze.

Das Döschen Vicodin, das darin eingewickelt war, ließ er wieder in die Tasche gleiten.

Nach ein paar Schritten, und dabei auf den Boden starrend, stellte er aus den Augenwinkeln fest, dass er die entgegengesetzte seiner sonst üblichen Richtung eingeschlagen hatte.

Hierher kam er eher selten.

Er begann sich etwas interessierter umzusehen, was sich alles verändert hatte, seit er zum letzten mal hier gewesen war.

Wenn er sich nicht täuschte war um die Ecke des Blocks der Eingang zur U-Bahn.

_Gute Idee, da unten ist die Sonne ausgesperrt…_

Die Treppe, die zum U-Bahnhof führte, zog sich etwas und sein Bein meldete sich unangenehm, also warf er eine Pille ein.

Unten angekommen sah er sich kurz um. Am erstbesten Fahrkartenschalter zog er irgendeinen einen Fahrschein und ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen wohin dieser führte, stieg er in die nächstbeste Bahn.

Ein Blick zeigte ihm, dass alle Sitzplätze belegt waren, also baute er sich vor einem Jugendlichen auf, klopfte diesem mit seinem Stock energisch ans Bein und sah ihn nur herausfordernd an.

Der Junge musterte ihn kurz, wagte es aber nicht sich zu beschweren, sondern räumte brav seinen Platz für den Mann mit dem intensiven Blick.

Ein paar Stationen weiter bereute es House schon, einen Fahrschein gekauft zu haben, es schien niemanden zu interessieren, ob man einen hatte oder nicht.

Er wartete noch ein zwei Stationen ab, dann hatte er keine Lust mehr U-Bahn zu fahren und stieg aus.

Das Vicodin hatte inzwischen genügen Zeit gehabt, um seine volle Wirkung zu entfalten und der Aufstieg nach oben gestaltete sich weit weniger schmerzhaft.

An der Oberfläche angekommen, sah er sich kurz zu Orientierung um und schlug dann die Richtung eines nahe gelegenen Parks ein.

Dort gab es allerdings nichts was sich zu beobachten gelohnt hätte, also wanderte er wieder durch die Straßen.

Sein Bein schmerzte nicht, doch seine Kondition war nicht mehr so wie früher und er war ja schon eine Weile unterwegs, darum sah er sich irgendwann nach einer Bank um.

Als er eine entdeckt hatte, ließ er sich darauf plumpsen und atmete tief durch. Seine Laune hatte sich inzwischen etwas gebessert, er war nun sogar soweit sich einzugestehen, dass ein paar Sonnenstrahlen mal wieder ganz gut taten.

Er war hier in einer relativ ruhigen Gegend gelandet. Wo genau „hier" war wusste er nicht, aber es war auch egal… ein Taxi würde ihn wieder nach Hause bringen können.

Nachdem er ein paar Minuten auf der Bank die Sonnenstrahlen auf sich hatte wirken lassen, widmete er seiner Umgebung wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße gab es ebenfalls eine Bank und auf ihr saß, ebenso alleine wie er, eine Person. Allerdings handelte es sich dabei um eine Frau.

Den Taschen, die sie bei sich hatte nach zu urteilen, machte sie gerade eine Pause von einer Shoppingtour.

Irgendetwas an der Gestalt war vertraut und als er die Augen zusammenkniff und genauer hinsah, stellte er fest, dass es Lisa Cuddy höchstpersönlich war.

Sie schien ein Problem mit ihrem Schuh zu haben, denn sie hatte ihn ausgezogen und hantierte daran herum.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie dabei beobachtet wurde. Nicht einmal House selbst fiel es auf, dass er seine Chefin beobachtete…

Irgendwann zog sie den Schuh wieder an und sah auf. Dabei bemerkte sie dann doch den Mann ihr gegenüber. Ein Stock lehnte neben ihm an der Bank, doch auch ohne diesen war die Gestalt von Greg House nicht zu verkennen.

Jeder hatte den anderen also gesehen und Lisa hob die Hand zum Gruß, ohne jedoch einen Gegengruß von ihm zu erwarten. Wider erwarten hob er jedoch kurz den Stock, mit dem er inzwischen gespielt hatte, um den Gruß knapp zu erwidern.

Cuddy lachte. House konnte sie nicht hören, hier fuhren nicht viele Autos, doch es war trotzdem zu laut, um etwas von der anderen Straßenseite hören zu können. Eine Geste mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung ließ sie wissen, dass er fragte was so lustig sei.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, deutete dann aber auf ihn, anschließend auf die Sonne und zum Schluss auf die Umgebung.

Ah. Es war also urkomisch, dass sich ein Greg House an einem sonnigen Tag hinaus an die frische Luft wagte, um spazieren zu gehen…

Zugegeben… er musste selbst grinsen.

Er wusste was sie hierher verschlagen hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er das „Gespräch" am laufen halten.

Also machte er eine Geste in ihre Richtung, um zu fragen was sie hierher verschlagen hatte.

Zur Antwort hob sie nur ihre Einkaufstaschen hoch und grinste dabei.

House sah sich gespielt erstaunt und suchend um und deutete wieder mit Gesten die Frage an, wo denn ihr Packesel sei.

Diesmal lachte Lisa Cuddy definitiv laut, denn der Wind trug ihm leise ein paar Töne davon zu.

Cuddy schien diese Art der Unterhaltung ebenfalls nicht zu stören. Übermütig hob sie nur ihren Arm und beugte ihn wie ein Bodybuilder, der seinen Bizeps zur Schau stellt.

Selbst ist die Frau.

Das Gesprächsthema schien sich erschöpft zu haben, sie sahen sich nur noch an. Weder besonders intensiv noch bedeutungsschwer, nein. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Das Äquivalent einer „peinlichen Stille" im Gespräch schien entstanden zu sein.

Cuddy sah schließlich auf die Uhr und House erkannte, dass sie wohl langsam wieder aufbrechen würde.

Noch bevor er selbst wusste warum, hatte er sich schon erhoben und war an den Straßenrand getreten.

Seine plötzliche Bewegung hatte Cuddys Aufmerksamkeit noch mal erregt und sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er einfach, ohne allzu sorgfältig auf den Verkehr zu achten, über die Straße hinkte.

Cuddy saß, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, abwartend auf der Bank, jeweils links und rechts neben ihr, sowie vor ihren Füßen eine Tasche stehend. Als sich House ihr näherte, nahm sie die Tasche zu ihrer Linken von der Bank, um ihm anzudeuten sich zu setzen.

Bevor House das Angebot allerdings annahm, stocherte er mit seinem Stock in ihren Tüten herum und warf einen Blick hinein.

Cuddy zog leicht lächelnd die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Neugierig sind wir gar nicht, hmm?"

House grunzte nur, immer noch das Ergebnis ihrer Shoppintour begutachtend.

„Sie müssen nicht neugierig sein, Sie wissen ja was da drin ist…" meinte er dann schließlich und ließ sich auf die Bank neben seine Chefin plumpsen.

Er grinste sie an.

Cuddy schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Da ist nichts drin was auch nur annähernd für Sie von Interesse wäre", tadelte sie ihn doch noch leicht.

„Das hab ich gesehen… ich hatte gehofft einen Blick auf die neuen Dessous werfen zu können." House wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Zur Abwechslung hätte ich Sie mir dann mal in authentischer Unterwäsche in meinen Träumen vorstellen können…"

Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

Wieder schüttelte Cuddy lächelnd den Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

Erneut machte sich ein Schwiegen breit. Beide sahen geradeaus auf die Straße, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres, als vorbei fahrende Autos.

„Ich muss mich jetzt auf den Weg machen…" Cuddy sammelte ihre Tüten zusammen und erhob sich. Dabei sah sie auf House herab.

Dieser erhob sich ebenfalls, allerdings etwas langsamer.

„Bevor Sie mich hier Mutterseelen allein zurücklassen – wo bin ich hier überhaupt?"

Cuddy lachte kurz erstaunt auf.

„Sie wissen gar nicht wo wir sind?", kopfschüttelnd blickte sie zu House nun auf.

„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nicht fragen! Sie wissen doch, ich bin ein Arbeitstier! Arbeiten und schlafen, zu mehr finde ich keine Zeit… Ausgedehnte Spaziergänge sind eigentlich nicht mein Ding und shoppen geh ich auch eher selten, außerdem machen die Nutten heutzutage Hausbesuche…"

Cuddy schnaubte. Ihre Miene hatte sich etwas verdüstert.

„Wie sind Sie dann hierher gekommen? Den ganzen Weg von Ihnen zu Hause aus sind Sie ja wohl kaum gelaufen…?"

„Die U-Bahn… hab allerdings nicht aufgepasst wohin sie gefahren ist und ich bin auch irgendwann einfach irgendwo ausgestiegen." Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Cuddy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich begleite Sie zur U-Bahnstation… liegt sowieso auf meinem Weg."

Sie ging in angemessenem Tempo voran und House folgte ihr.

Einmal um die Ecke und sie waren schon am Eingang zur U-Bahn.

„Bitte schön, der Herr. Ich hoffe Sie wissen wo Sie wohnen und finden ab hier von alleine nach Hause." Sie lächelte leicht.

„Sicher doch." Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder gar einem Dank, machte sich House auf den Weg. Bevor er die erste Stufe hinab stieg hob er noch ohne sich umzudrehen kurz den Stock, wohl seine Art der Grußes oder Dankes. Dann war er im Untergrund verschwunden.

Cuddy hatte ihm noch nachgesehen und stand immer noch am selben Fleck, denn sie hatte gerade etwas bemerkt, was ihr noch nie aufgefallen war, obwohl sie es schon tausende Male gehört haben musste.

Stock, Schritt, Schritt…

House ging im Dreivierteltakt.


	2. Chapter 2

***

„Notieren Sie: 9.10 Uhr Dr. House meldet sich ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt und ausnahmsweise freiwillig zum Dienst."  
Die Worte hatte er nur im Vorbeigehen der Schwester am Klinikempfang hingeworfen und sich dabei gleich die erste Akte geschnappt.

Während er im Behandlungsraum 4 verschwand, warf die Schwester ihrer Kollegin einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Geh und frag ihn…", grinste die Kollegin.

„Ja, genau… ich geh da jetzt rein und frag ihn: Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Dr. House gemacht?"

Die beiden Schwestern kicherten, wandten sich aber schließlich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Kurz darauf betrat Lisa Cuddy die Ambulanz. Während sie auf der Ablage nach einer bestimmten Akte suchte, teilte sie den Schwestern mit, sie sollten ihr melden, sobald House eintraf, da sie mit ihm sprechen wolle.

Die Schwestern guckten sich an und verzogen das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

„House ist schon da…", gab die Erste Auskunft, worauf die Zweite murmelte: „Zumindest denken wir, dass es House war…"

Wieder glucksten die beiden, wurden aber schnell ernst, als sie den irritierten Blick ihrer Chefin sahen.

„Dr. House hat sich um 9:10 gut gelaunt und freiwillig zum Klinikdienst angemeldet", versuchte die erste Schwester etwas Professionalität an den Tag zu legen.

Außer an einem Paar erstaunt erhobenen Augenbrauen, ließ Cuddy es sich nicht anmerken, dass sie über einen freiwillig erschienenen House, der dann auch noch gut gelaunt war, ebenso verwundert war wie die beiden Schwestern, sondern nahm die gesuchte Akte unter den Arm und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten:  
„Schickt ihn zu mir ins Büro, wenn er mit dem Patienten fertig ist."

Lange musste sie nicht warten. Die Akte hatte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt und gerade wollte sie sich an ihren PC setzen, als House auch schon, wie üblich ohne zu klopfen, ins Büro hinkte. Eigentlich hatte Cuddy einen zumindest neutralen Gesichtsausdruck erwartet, schließlich war der Diagnostiker angeblich gut gelaunt, doch stattdessen stellte er einen grimmigen Blick zu Schau.

„Ich dachte Sie haben gute Laune?" Sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

House hob daraufhin auch sofort den Kopf und sah sie direkt an.

„Bin ich nur hier weil Sie nach meiner Stimmung fragen wollten?", er drehte auf dem Absatz um und wollte das Büro wieder verlassen, wandte den Kopf aber noch mal Richtung Cuddy und grummelte: „Der erste Patient hat mich von dieser Anwandlung gleich wieder kuriert…"

Als sie sah, dass House im Begriff war wieder zu gehen, war Cuddy aufgestanden.

„Warten Sie, House!"

Der Arzt bremste kurz vor der Tür ab und drehte sich nochmal halb zu ihr um.

„Ja…?" abwartend stand er da, mit der Hand schon an der Türklinke.

„Ich hab einen Fall für Sie…", fing sie an.

„Dafür haben Sie mich in Ihr Büro zitiert?" Er ließ die Türklinke los und kam auf sie zu.

Vor ihrem Schreibtisch streckte er abwartend die Hand nach der Patientenakte aus, die sie ihm sicher gleich übergeben würde. Als Cuddy zögerte, ließ er sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Tisch fallen.

„Was ist los? Gibt es einen Haken? Ist der Fall so langweilig, dass Sie mich erst überreden müssen ihn zu übernehmen? Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, ich hab nicht nachgefragt was mit dem Patienten los ist. Es ist mir egal… Hauptsache ich muss für heute nicht mehr in die Ambulanz…" knurrte er und hielt noch mal die Hand auf.

Er merkte schnell, dass sie ihm die Akte wieder nicht sofort geben würde und ließ die Hand erneut sinken.

Cuddy ließ sich ebenfalls wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder und griff langsam nach der Akte, die sie vorhin aus der Ambulanz mitgenommen hatte.

„Der Fall ist nicht langweilig, zumindest nicht allzu langweilig… Es ist nur so, dass es offiziell nicht Ihr Fall sein wird."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Wessen Fall ist es denn dann?" House hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet - sein Interesse war geweckt, auch wenn es diesmal nichts mit medizinischen Details zu tun hatte.

Cuddy erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und umrundete den Schreibtisch, um sich an der Vorderseite davon, neben House, an die Tischkante zu lehnen.

Sie schien nicht recht zu wissen wie sie ihm die Sache verklickern sollte.

House wurde richtig neugierig. War sie eventuell mit dem Patienten persönlich bekannt oder verwandt?

Eventuell sogar einer ihrer verflossenen Versager… House grinste heimlich. Das würde erklären warum sie ihn den Patienten nicht direkt behandeln ließ.

Er könnte sie wirklich heftig in Verlegenheit bringen, bei der Gelegenheit. Die Sache fing an ihm zu gefallen

Das war doch mal eine nette Abwechslung. Ihre Andeutung, dass der Fall nicht „allzu" langweilig war, ließ ihn annehmen, dass er sich bei diesem Patienten wohl nicht überarbeiten musste. Noch dazu, wo es nicht mal direkt sein Patient sein würde! Ganz offiziell würde er kein Patientengespräch führen müssen… eigentlich ein Jammer… in diesem Fall. Er nahm sich vor, dem Patienten ein paar Mal zufällig über den Weg zu laufen. Er fing an sich heimlich zu freuen.

Er sah Cuddy fast schon mit hoffnungsvoller Erwartung an, als er darauf wartete, dass sie mit der Sprache rausrückte.

Was dann allerdings folgte, passte so ganz und gar nicht in die schöne Phantasie, die er sich gerade zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Der Name des Patienten ist Matthew Sanders."

Cuddy redete nicht weiter, sie schien seine Reaktion zu beobachten.

Im ersten Moment fiel dies House gar nicht auf. Der schöne Plan, seine Chefin ein bisschen mit Hilfe eines ehemaligen Lovers etwas zu triezen, löste sich gerade in Luft auf, denn der Name war ihm nur allzu gut bekannt. Ein ehemaliger Lover ja, aber definitiv nicht der von Cuddy…

Seine enthusiastische Miene verabschiedete sich und machte wieder dem üblichen, griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz.

Nachdem seine Enttäuschung etwas verflogen war, fragte er sich allerdings, warum Cuddy ihn von diesem Patienten fernhalten wollte. Sie konnte nichts von seiner Verbindung mit Matt Sanders wissen.

Hoffte er zumindest. Ihr Gebaren ließ ihn allerdings nichts Gutes ahnen. Sie lehnte immer noch an ihrem Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn.

Mist.

Sie wusste etwas.

House erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und brummte genervt: „Na los, rücken Sie schon endlich damit raus… Hab schon bemerkt, dass Sie Bescheid wissen, denn Sie beobachten mich, wie ein Wissenschaftler seine Laborratte, von der er weiß, dass sie jeden Moment tot umfallen müsste."

House hatte sich abgewandt, damit sie ihn nicht mehr so direkt anschauen konnte und klopfte mit seinem Stock ungeduldig und genervt auf den Teppichboden.

„Tja…" Cuddy schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

House reichte es jetzt. Er drehte sich um, hinkte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und knurrte ihr ziemlich nah ins Gesicht: „Hören Sie, Sie müssen mich nicht von dem Mann fernhalten. Wenn ich Kontakt mit ihm gewollt hätte, wäre ich mit ihm schon vor Jahren in Verbindung getreten. Rücken Sie also endlich mit der Akte raus. Ich werde mir das Ganze ansehen und Sie wissen lassen wenn ich eine Idee dazu habe. Alles klar?"

Wieder streckte er die Hand aus, um die Akte in Empfang zu nehmen, dabei sah er Cuddy eindringlich an.

Diese nickte nur und reichte ihm wortlos die Mappe.

Sie atmete etwas auf, als sich House wortlos umdrehte um das Büro zu verlassen.

Als sie jedoch sah, wie er noch mal langsamer wurde, wusste sie, dass er doch Fragen stellen würde.

„Woher wissen Sie es?" fragte er, ohne sich um zu drehen. Er hatte einen Verdacht, wollte es aber von ihr selber hören.

Cuddy ließ den Kopf sinken als ob es ihre Schuld wäre das ihr jemand etwas davon erzählt hatte.

„Ihre Mutter rief mich an.", erklärte sie dem Teppichboden.

Ruckartig drehte sich House um, Cuddy blickte auf.

„Meine Mutter?"

Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Sein Verdacht hatte auf Wilson gelegen. Er hatte fest angenommen, dass dieser sich verplappert hatte.

Allerdings war die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter Cuddy es gesagt hatte, auch nicht recht viel besser.

Im Gegenteil!

Seine Mutter hatte keinen Grund ihn von Sanders fern zu halten. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass House schon seit seinem zwölften Lebensjahr darüber Bescheid wusste.

Ihr hatte es Greg nie gesagt.

Woher wusste sie es aber?

Also doch Wilson…

Die verdammte Plaudertasche!

House schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken.

Aber warum wollte seine Mutter ihn weiter von Sanders fernhalten, wenn sie doch jetzt wusste, dass er sich schon lange über alles im Klaren war?

_Da steckt noch mehr dahinter… und ich werde rausbekommen was._

Cuddy schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Überlegen Sie sich das gut, House. Sie wird für das ganze einen Grund haben, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Sie diesen Grund kennen sollten." Sie strich über seinen Arm, als wolle sie ihn besänftigen.

Er sah hinab auf diese Hand, die ihm über den Arm strich. Dieses leichte, warme Gefühl in sich, das sich dabei ausgebreitet hatte, verdrängte er, tat es als unwichtig ab.

Doch obwohl er einen Teil der Wirkung ignorierte, kam er nicht umhin, ihr in Gedanken Recht zu geben.

In dieser Sache konnte er sehr viel kaputt machen. Das war ihm klar.

Er würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.


End file.
